


Missing Alexander

by PhaiFan



Category: Alexander (2004)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 11:51:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2067120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhaiFan/pseuds/PhaiFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hephaestion is missing Alexander greatly, and can't wait to see him again. Waiting can be hard. Watch out, Alexander.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hephaestion lay on his stomach, reading a letter from his father and listening to the rain falling outside. Distant thunder rumbled gently from the dark clouds that hovered over the hills. The sounds were very calming to Hephaestion, and he found himself growing drowsy. Putting the letter aside, he folded his arms and rested his head, closing his eyes and sighing softly. He was warm, comfortable and content.

It had been a good day. He had engaged Aristotle in a spirited discussion of philosophy, which he loved to do. He knew some of the others thought he was probably sucking up to their teacher, but that was far from the truth. He simply enjoyed talking about the differences between Aristotle’s beliefs and those of Plato and the other philosophers, and he would often instigate a debate of those differences, much to the amusement of his companions. They were just happy for the diversion away from their studies. Only Cassander seemed to be bothered by it, but then again, everything annoyed Cassander.

He had continued his discussions at dinner, finally drawing Ptolemy into an in depth discussion of Phaedrus. Nearchus had thrown a fig at him and told him that he thinks too much and was starting to sound like Alexander. That made Hephaestion laugh. Perhaps he did sound like Alexander, but the others probably didn’t know how many countless nights he and Alexander had sat up into the wee hours discussing these things and pondering the myths and the gods. 

Hephaestion definitely believed in the power of the gods, and all the myths and legends that were told. He believed in the soul, and that a soul never truly died. He was convinced that the soul continued on after death, though he wasn’t quite sure exactly how that worked. He never failed to make prayers and offerings to the appropriate gods, and believed in the power of omens. It was never safe to ignore the omens, and sometimes, much to his delight, they showed you clearly that your prayers had been answered.

Hephaestion was well aware that being sent here to Mieza was an answer to a prayer, and he knew without doubt what the gods had ordained for his life. He rolled over onto his back with his arms folded behind his head and smiled, staring up at the ceiling, lost in his thoughts. He could honestly say that he was happy. No, things were not always easy, but he accepted that, just as he accepted that the path that had been chosen for him would never be an easy one. It was a price he would willingly pay. 

A loud clap of thunder snapped him out of his daydreams and he sat up. A flash of lightning lit the sky and the rain began to fall much harder. He rose from the bed and walked to the window, looking out at the dark clouds. Even they could not dim his mood today. He closed the shutters against the rain and walked back over to the bed. He needed to write back to his father, and he needed to study for tomorrow’s lessons, but he didn’t really feel like doing any of that right now. No, he felt uncharacteristically lazy this evening and decided to do absolutely nothing. 

He poured himself a cup of watered wine and grabbed an apple before settling down, sitting cross legged in the middle of the bed. Biting into the sweet, crisp fruit reminded him of Alexander. Alexander loved those big red apples, and Hephaestion remembered some years ago how he used to leave apples for Alexander to find. This had gone on for many months without Alexander knowing who was leaving them. They were still back in Pella, several years younger, and Hephaestion had not been brave enough to tell Alexander how he felt, so he would leave the apples as a secret sign of his affection.

He chuckled, remembering the day Alexander caught him leaving an apple on his bed. Hephaestion had been horrified, scared that Alexander would laugh at him or, worse yet, reject his offerings of friendship. Instead, Alexander had smiled the most beautiful smile Hephaestion had ever seen and thrown his arms around Hephaestion’s neck. Hephaestion thought his heart would burst with joy, and from that day on, they were completely inseparable. 

He finished eating the apple and drank the last of his wine. Between the low hanging storm clouds and the lateness of the evening, it had grown quite a bit darker, so he got up to light the brazier in the center of the room. He stripped off his chiton and washed himself quickly, suddenly feeling very sleepy. After offering a quick prayer to Aphrodite, he climbed into bed and pulled a light covering over himself. He thought of Alexander, and with a soft, contented sigh and a small smile on his lips, he let Hypnos claim him.


	2. Chapter 2

Aristotle shook his head in amusement. Hephaestion seemed to be making up for Alexander’s absence by constantly trying to draw him into philosophical discussions that had nothing to do with the day’s lessons. Those two really were one soul in two bodies.

“Hephaestion, you have spent entirely too much time with Alexander. You are as bad as he is!” He grinned at Hephaestion. “I’m not sure I can handle two of you. Now….if you don’t mind, can we get back to geography please?”

The other boys groaned. Nobody wanted to study geography. It was more fun to watch Hephaestion and Aristotle banter back and forth, even if most of them couldn’t have cared less about what they were discussing. 

Hephaestion nodded. “Of course, Master Aristotle” he said, his blue eyes twinkling and a lopsided grin on his face. “Please….carry on.”

Aristotle laughed at Hephaestion’s expression. No wonder people tended to fall all over themselves around him. Who could resist that face? Hephaestion, of course, was fully aware of that and knew Aristotle would forgive his interruptions.  
“Now, where were we? Oh yes, geography….”

The rest of the day had flown by and the boys were now relaxing and playing games after their evening meal. 

Hephaestion had gone off alone to a small grove of olive trees where he and Alexander would often go to spend time together and talk. He lay on his back, staring up at the clouds, fluffy and white against the brilliant blue of the sky. He missed Alexander. He had been called back to Pella by Philip to accompany him to some sort of diplomatic meetings with…well, Hephaestion couldn’t remember the details. Alexander had grumbled unhappily about having to go, knowing that he would most likely be bored out of his mind, and not really sure why his father insisted on him going In the first place.   
Hephaestion had merely smiled at him and reminded him at as prince, regent, king, or whatever title he happened to have, his life would be full of boring meetings, administrative tasks, negotiations, and the list went on. Alexander had smiled at him and simply said “That’s what I have you for”. Hephaestion had a feeling there was a lot of truth to that statement. 

Alexander wasn’t sure how long he would be gone, so they had stayed up all night making sure that they each had something to remember the other by. A bleary eyed and slightly sore Alexander had gingerly mounted up after their breakfast the next morning and ridden out. Hephaestion had a lovely bruise on his shoulder where Alexander had bitten him in a moment of passion. No doubt he would be teased about it, but he really didn’t care. It was well worth it. 

Now Alexander had been gone nearly two weeks, and Hephaestion thought he would go crazy if Alexander didn’t return soon. Oh sure, he could have taken matters in hand himself, but that was no cure for the fire that burned in his blood for Alexander. He would wait. And gods help Alexander when he got back. That thought made him smile, and he closed his eyes and dozed off in the cool grass.

His nap was disrupted by the sensation of someone pressing their lips gently to his forehead. Without opening his eyes, Hephaestion smiled and reached up to touch the face of the one leaning over him. He sighed happily. “Mmm…Alexander. I am so glad you’re back. I’ve been going crazy without you here. I’m going to drag you to our room and take advantage of you. Repeatedly.” 

Just then he heard snickering and his eyes flew open. Perdiccas was leaning over him, making a kissing noise while Nearchus and Ptolemy stood behind him, laughing. 

“Hephaestion!” Ptolemy teased. “Is that any way to talk to your prince?”

Nearchus grinned. “Tell us, Hephaestion, just what do you plan on doing to him? We want details!”

Hephaestion jumped up and glared at them, though the slight twitch of his lips showed them that he was trying not to laugh himself. “You guys are so dead!” 

The others turned and ran, laughing like crazy, and sprinting down the hill towards their quarters with Hephaestion in hot pursuit.


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the week went rather quickly, but to Hephaestion it felt like an eternity. It had now been nearly three weeks since they had seen each other. He missed Alexander so badly he ached with it, and not just physically. He never felt quite complete when they were apart.

“Gods!” he snorted, shaking his head and laughing at himself “I sound like a lovesick girl.”

He prepared for the day’s lessons, having promised Aristotle he would be on his best behavior and stop distracting him. Aristotle had gently chastised him, but the smile in the old teacher’s eyes told Hephaestion that the man secretly enjoyed their little debates.

True to his word, he had been a perfect student all day, not once straying from the topic of their lessons. He noticed that Aristotle kept looking at him quizzically, probably surprised that Hephaestion had not launched into another of his discussions, but Hephaestion simply smiled at him and kept working on his studies. 

Finally it was time for their evening meal, and by the mercy of the gods, Aristotle had advised them that they would not be having any lessons tomorrow. Hephaestion didn’t remember the reason, but he didn’t really care. He was just happy to have a day off. 

Hephaestion sat down to enjoy a quiet meal, but it was not to be. He looked up from his plate to find Perdiccas, Ptolemy and Nearchus grinning down at him. He shook his head and laughed softly. “What may I help you gentlemen with this fine evening?”

Ptolemy winked at him. “Nearchus is still wondering if you will tell him exactly what you plan on doing to Alexander when he returns. We have been discussing it, and we think you should…” His speech was interrupted when Hephaestion promptly threw a chunk of bread at his head. 

“Do you guys not have anything better to do?”

Nearchus laughed. “Aye, we probably do. But it is much more fun to torment you at the moment. I mean, you seem to be the only one of us that is, uh….getting any.”

Hephaestion grinned at them in return. “Jealous, boys?” He took the last drink of his well watered wine and stood. “Now if you don’t mind, I will leave you to your foolishness and retire for the evening.” He sauntered away, ignoring the trio as they laughed and made kissing noises at him. He didn’t mind at all. They were trusted friends to both Alexander and himself. 

It was still early in the evening, and he contemplated how he might spend his time. He needed to write his father again and maybe do some reading, anything to keep his mind off a certain blonde prince that he missed terribly. Looking down at his dusty clothes, he decided a bath might be in order. He walked to the bath area, quickly stripped and stepped down into the warm, scented water. With a contented sigh, he leaned back against the side of the bath and closed his eyes. Pure bliss, that’s what this was. The only thing that would have made it better would be sharing it with Alexander. A soft smile played on his lips as he recalled the last time he and Alexander had managed to bathe together when no one else was around. Alexander had insisted on washing him, which Hephaestion had happily allowed. Ever thorough, Alexander made sure that no part of Hephaestion was overlooked…paying special attention to certain areas which, by that time, were begging for attention. He had, of course, returned the favor. Still smiling at the memory, he felt that same part of him stir to life. He looked around. No one was there, nor could he hear anyone nearby. His hand drifted lower on his body, debating whether or not he should do something to soothe the ache in his loins, but decided against it. He had promised himself he was going to wait until Alexander returned and then….gods help the man…Hephaestion planned on releasing weeks of pent up hunger on his unsuspecting prince.

Willing his body to settle down, he stood and climbed out of the bath, wrapping a thick towel around his waist and gathering up his dusty clothes. He padded barefoot down the hallway towards the quarters he shared with Alexander, small droplets of water still clinging to his slender but muscular body.

Entering their room, he pulled the door closed behind him and turned to gather some clean clothes, but he froze in his tracks. An enormous grin appeared on his face and his heart immediately began to beat faster. There, in the middle of the bed, was a large, shiny red apple. That could mean only one thing. 

Alexander was back.

Hephaestion heard a slight movement behind him as Alexander stepped out from behind the curtain where he had been hiding. Slowly, Hephaestion turned around, a wicked smile on his face. He licked his lips and slid a predatory gaze up and down the length of Alexander’s body. 

Alexander’s eyes widened and he took a small step back. There was a look on Hephaestion’s face that left little doubt as to what he was thinking. Alexander let his own gaze wander over Hephaestion’s lean form, his skin still damp and warm from the bath, with only a towel wrapped loosely around his waist. The enticing bulge in the front of the towel held his attention, and he gasped sharply when Hephaestion loosened the towel and let it fall to the floor. Alexander swallowed hard and raised his eyes to meet Hephaestion’s intense stare. For reasons he wasn’t sure of, he felt a little nervous. 

“Hephaestion? What…” 

Alexander never got to finish the sentence. Hephaestion quickly pinned him against the wall and proceeded to thoroughly ravage the startled prince.  
Sometime later, they lay side by side in the bed. Alexander still looked slightly stunned, but deliriously happy. A very sated Hephaestion had his eyes closed and a smile on his lips. They still had not spoken to each other.

Hephaestion sat up and reached for the apple that was on the bed and took a bite of the sweet flesh. He licked the juice from his lips and turned to Alexander, his look tender and loving this time, now that the fire in his blood had been quenched. 

“Alexander?”

“Hmm?”

“Welcome back.”


End file.
